Artificial Love
by flashblue
Summary: "Aku tahu aku tidak mampu melakukannya, tapi kenapa aku memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya dan berakhir dengan perasaan tanpa arah"-Baekhyun "Aku tahu sejak awal, tapi aku mencoba bertahan dan berharap semua itu akan kembali seperti awal"-Kai WARNING : Boy X Boy-Yaoi- Boys Love Typos bertebaran


FlashBlack Present

Artificial Love

Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin/Kai

KaiBaek

...

Summary

"Aku tahu aku tidak mampu melakukannya, tapi kenapa aku memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya dan berakhir dengan perasaan tanpa arah"-Baekhyun

"Aku tahu sejak awal, tapi aku mencoba bertahan dan berharap semua itu akan kembali seperti awal"-Kai

Happy Reading

...

Artificial Love : Chapter 1

"Oke aku ingin memastikan semuanya, maka aku akan mengulangnya lagi dari awal, karena aku rasa menyatakan cinta melalui pesan itu tidak sah" Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri dihadapan seorang pemuda manis yang barusaja dia tarik menuju taman kampus. Kedua wajah mereka sama-sama terlihat gugup, namun wajah pemuda tampan itu terlihat lebih serius namun terkesan lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda manis yang sekarang tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat sekali rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Huh ..K..Kai"pemuda manis itu menatap pemuda tampan yang berada didepannya yang dia panggil Kai itu karena tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tangan miliknya. Pemuda itu terlihat tersenyum menatap pemuda manis di depannya, mata tegasnya memancarkan ketulusan dan keyakinan.

"Baekhyun-ahh~ suka atau cinta ?" Kai semakin menggenggam tangan pemuda manis di depannya yang bernama Baekhyun itu, menatap tepat ke iris coklat manis milik Baekhyun.

"Cinta~" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan pelan karena dia terlalu gugup untuk menjawabnya, Kai tersenyum menawan mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

" Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ? " Kai menatap Baekhyun penuh harapan, matanya berbinar menatap mata Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah karena gugup.

"Iya Kai, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu " Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan tersipu malu, sedangkan Kai dia nampak sangat bahagia sampai dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk meluapkan kebahagiaannya.

"Kau yakin ?" Kai bertanya lagi, sekali lagi, dia ingin memastikan semuanya, memastikan hari yang membahagiakan ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Iya, aku yakin" Kai dengan segera mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya, yang sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin merona dan sekaligus membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun" Kai sekali lagi tersenyum bahagia ke arah Baekhyun, dia tidak mampu membendung rasa bahagianya. Sebenarnya Kai dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi Kai menyatakan cintanya kepada Baekhyun melalui pesan dan Kai merasa itu tidaklah sah jadi dia kembali menyatakan cintanya hari ini.

"Ahh~ duduklah aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu" Kai mendorong bahu Baekhyun lembut, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di taman kampus itu dan diikuti oleh Kai yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu, aku sudah janji akan memberikannya ketika kau sudah menyatakan cinta padamu" Kai menyerahkan sebuah lukisan kepada Baekhyun dan diterima oleh Baekhyun.

"Wooahh ini bagus sekali Kai" Baekhyun menatap kagum kepada lukisan yang barusan diterimanya dari Kai. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan dirinya yang nampak sedang tersenyum dengan manis sambil menunjukan simbol V dengan kedua jarinya.

"Terima kasih, aku rasa itu bukan apa-apa. Oh iya, ini coklat untukmu" Kai memberikan Baekhyun sebatang coklat besar kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati karena dia menyukai coklat.

"Terima kasih" Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Kai setelah menerima coklat darinya. Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi canggung, keduanya tidak tahu dan bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi.

"Mmm~ Baekhyun-ahh pulang bersamaku ?" tiba-tiba Kai bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana, mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang karena hari memang sudah hampir sore.

"Iya,ayo kita pulang bersama"

"Baiklah, ayo" Baekhyun dan Kai berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor Kai yang terparkir disana, mereka mengobrol ringan selama perjalanan menuju tempat parkir dengan Kai yang selalu memulia pembicaraan karena Baekhyun terlihat malu, tepatnya dia selalu malu berada didekat Kai, meskipun mereka sekarang sudah resmi menjadi seorang kekasih tapi Baekhyun masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup dan malunya saat bersama Kai.

.

.

.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, tidak ada dari keduanya yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Kai yang terlihat fokus untuk mengendarai motornya dan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu, namun acara melamunnya dibuyarkan Kai dengan Kai yang tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu sampai rumah ?"

"Tidak Kai, tidak perlu, aku sudah janji dengan kakaku. Kau cukup turunkan aku di halte saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Kembali keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua hingga sampai saatnya Kai menghentikan motornya disebuah halte dan Baekhyun turun dari motor Kai.

"Terima kasih Kai" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Kai dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kai.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kakakmu datang"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa kau pulanglah"

"Kau yakin ? kau tidak takut ?" Baekhyun mengangguki pertanyaan Kai sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Kai jika dia tidak apa-apa.

"Aku yakin, dan aku tidak takut"

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati, jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku" Kai kembali memakai helmnya setelah mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun dan kembali melajukan motornya. Baekhyun menatap kepergian Kai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan hingga Kai tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia disana dan menundukkan wajahnya, dia nampak resah dan gelisah pandangan matanya nampak sedih, entahlah Baekhyun sendiripun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara bis yang berhenti di depannya, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bis itu dan kemudian dia duduk dikursi paling belakang, dia menghela nafasnya berat berharap dengan cara itu bisa membuat dirinya lebih tenang, meskipun dia tahu itu semua tidak akan menghilangkan perasaan yang hinggap dihatinya sekarang.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela melihat pemandangan diluar yang terlihat mendung, apakah langitpun begitu kecewa dengan dirinya hingga dia enggan untuk memancarkan cahaya hangatnya ? Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru bis yang dia tumpangi dan dia hanya bisa melihat tiga orang didalam bis itu, dia kembali berpikir mungkin orang-orang pun merasa tidak sudi untuk berada di satu bis yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya menatap sepatu birunya dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Maaf..."

=====BERSAMBUNG=====

Next ?

Tergantung para reviewers yaa, kalau bnyak yg ngeriview bakal dilanjut.

Cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata, tepatnya kisah ku sendiri XD, bingung ingin meluapkannya gimana jadi ya udah inisiatif mau dibuat ff ajah. Tapi ini tidak murni sepenuhnya berdasarkan penglaman yg dialami ada sedikit pengurangan dan pelebihan.

Di tungga yaaa review nya

Annyeong...!


End file.
